Talk:Blacklisted UTAUloids
Uhm, there are a few errors in here. They range from saying that Isakund first stole from Kenta, but was 'banned' since 2008. Kenta was created after Anaka, and Anaka was created in 2009. Also, there is the exclusion of the black listed UTAUs that are imported from VOCALOID. :Hmm, Fixing the page about the year. About VOCALOID-based UTAUs, that's already mentioned in the UTAU usage policy. O Herman 19:43, April 18, 2010 (UTC) Seems like Mizu's creator recreated his UTAUloid's page, now without removing Arabians from his dislikes and only listing compatriots as related characters (still needs formatting, though); Should we unlist him?Ariine 22:26, May 14, 2010 (UTC) ::As long as all violations no longer exist, put him under the list of resolved/reformed UTAUloids. O Herman 00:40, May 15, 2010 (UTC) :: :: ::Okay, It's driving me bonkers ._. I know it's nothing big, but from remembering how the events were played out back when I was first starting UTAU, it's physically impossible that Isakund first was derived from Kenta. :: I mean, if I'm wrong, I'll give in. But I'm pretty sure I'm not wrong, and the fact that when I edit to to what I know it is, it gets set back, just drives me bonkers. ::-Miss Mae Blythe :::Make the corrections as necessary. I think you should start citing music links/articles so that no one can make blind refutations. O Herman 20:09, May 15, 2010 (UTC) ::Sorry to interrupt your talk, but his name is strange. No word "tasuyosa" is in Japanese. I think the creator wants to say "Mizu Tsuyosa". I told him this once before but he had no ear to listen. Do I tell him again? -- Damesukekun 15:15, May 15, 2010 (UTC) :::If after one last notice, it gets ignored, let the w's engulf him. That, or we forcibly edit if necessary. O Herman 20:09, May 15, 2010 (UTC) Evidences needed for future blacklists. When making an entry, at least a screenshot of the offense will suffice. (of course, we won't link to the content in question.) O Herman 20:32, March 5, 2011 (UTC) Ricardo - youtube account terminated Sorry for the intrusion, I've just added a few notes for this wikia to sort out. Ricardo and his illegal Lourdes Append voicebank is pretty much terminated, his account was forced into shut down on youtube. Ricardo has now offically declared retirement. One-Winged Hawk 18:57, March 19, 2011 (UTC) :Acknowledged. You may edit the appropriate sections to reflect this development. O Herman 19:16, March 19, 2011 (UTC) ::Sofia is not dead, her voice didn't belong to him so his retirement does not affect her. Just noting. One-Winged Hawk 19:43, March 19, 2011 (UTC) ::I've cleaned up the Lourdes explaination, it was afterall her "append" that was the UTAU, but it still warrented blacklisting here because it was UTAU. Regardless, thats the end of this story. One-Winged Hawk 19:57, March 19, 2011 (UTC) Advise; add a disclaimer http://vocaloid.wikia.com/wiki/Blacklist I just added this today (Bunai has updated it) to the Vocaloid wikias blacklist. I suggest the UTAU sets up a disclaimer like this as a form of safe guard to protect itself. This also saves a lot of trouble in the long run. One-Winged Hawk 16:49, May 16, 2011 (UTC) :Rewrote and applied for UTAU Wiki. O Herman 17:07, May 16, 2011 (UTC) Defending Arisa Mitsuko 19. Arisa Mitsuko - A fraudulent Vocaloid who used Miku Hatsune and Momo Momone's voicebank in an attempt to pass off as an official Vocaloid. What? that's not true, Arisa Mitsuko has its own voice. She never use the voice of Momon Momo was just a rumor. In the song Happy synthesizer, it shows that they are two completely different voices. Happy Synthesizer Song http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_qU9nvqMTPY In his first concert Arisa use Miku's voice because she still had no voice. Now if she have a voice and is a great UTAU. They called it "Vocaloid" because Mexicans are not so related to the UTAU term. Arisa creators apologize to all fans of Vocaloid who were offended by misunderstanding. I'm Mexican and I'm a big fan of Arisa, I demand it removed the Blacklisted. More information in Utau Wikia Español http://es.utau.wikia.com/wiki/Mitzuko_Arisa :Do you have any proof to your claim? TnTVirtual showed nothing but inconsistencies and conflicting statements. Also, shouldn't they be the one appealing the case and not one of their fans? O Herman 05:06, January 19, 2012 (UTC) : : I support Arisa Mitsuko :I am not part of the staff of Arisa, but I had the opportunity to interview creators in person. :Many people knew about the misunderstanding that occurred after the announcement of first concert to Arisa Mitsuko called "Primer Concierto Vocaloid en Mexico." :Arisa Mitsuko team revealed in interviews that he gave the term Vocaloid because they did not know if people were related to the term UTAU or Virtual Concert. :Another thing I had the opportunity to talk was about the video in which they are using the voice of Momo Momon in Pocaloid (Vocaloid hacked). :That video was tricked by a person who formerly part Arisa team, that person created the rumor in an American blog and convinced everyone that Arisa used the voice Momon Momo. :To deny the rumor Arisa team created the cover Happy Synthesizer. Arisa ago duet with Momo and it shows clearly that they are two different voices (above is the video). :The rumor was so great that it reaches the creator of Momo. :When Momoko Fujimoto (Creator of Momon Momo) listen to the version, communicate via Twitter, that Mitsuko Arisa was not using the voice of Momon, and asked his followers not to heed to gossip. :We also talk a lot about their gigs many people say they are illegal because they use a UTAU with profit. Mitsuko's team said they never charge admission to their concerts, on the contrary they put their own money to carry out your project. :another thing to clarify is that Arisa was developed on a platform 100% Mexican very similar to vocaloid and Utau, decided to pass UTAU it to avoid more problems with fans. :Last year I Participate in a radio Vocaloid "VocaRadio." :The creators of Arisa apologized to all fans of Vocaloid. :I too am Mexican and I think they should remove Arisa Mitsuko from the blacklist :(sorry for my English, I'm supporting with a translator) ::As stated, it must be TnTVirtual who should be doing the apologizing, and must issue statements. As it stands, their statements are considered dubious until they can prove it without a doubt. ::We have yet to hear from TnTVirtual. Until they do and provide unanimous proof that they've cleaned up, the blacklist shall still be enforced. Our Japanese counterparts has affirmed no remedial actions nor reports have ever been made in regards to Mitsuko. If they're even trying to clean up, they're not trying hard enough. O Herman 18:50, January 24, 2012 (UTC) Arisa Mitsuko is a great UTAU Arisa Mitsuko is considered UTAU, It was a mistake of the organizers ExpoTNT call Vocaloid, They called it "Vocalod to free use", not use the voicebank of Momone, here is the proof, Mitsuko dominates 4 languages, Japanese, Spanish, English and Korean. Here I leave the covers Cover in Spanish "Pan con Chocolate" Cover in Korean "I=Fantasy" At the moment not sing in English, but in the song "PONPONPON" says several phrases in English I hope and change your opinion towards it, is a great UTAU :D :Please leave more details of their clarification as they seem to have ignored some other issues. I know they are in Mexican. :Plus they have not settled their prior issue with getting Momo's vocals, for which there was evidence of. :If they can provide an explanation of their prior issues, an in-depth account of what happened on their side, and answers to such allegations, we can review this case and listing. O Herman 00:43, April 3, 2012 (UTC) : When Mitsuko Arisa gave his debut still had no voice, his voice was developed some time later, That is why they used the voice of Miku, but it was only on that occasion. His concerts are of fans for fans, do not charge entry, are free. In the presentation of this UTAU explain what is a Vocaloid, the presenter explained that there were 10 Vocaloid registered by companies, also comment on other types as the FanMade Vocaloid, and asserts that Mitsuko is a free use Vocaloid, here I leave the video "Presentacion de Arisa Mitsuko" , exactly in the minute 0:50, the presenter said "Existen otro tipo de Vocaloid echos por fans, estos son de uso libre” in English "There is another kind of Vocaloid, created by fans, these are of free use-made" she says that Mitsuko is of this type. Days after the creators of this UTAU, reported the mistake he had made the presenter of the ExpoTNT. It is now considered UTAU, throughout the country, it is known as "Virtual Mexican singer" or just as UTAU. The creators of Mitsuko requested apologies to all the Vocaloid fan by the poorly understood, they have offered apologies on anime blogs, Youtube and several radio stations on the internet. As you know, Mitsuko was involved in a poorly understood environment to his voice, the rumors began in a blog. But as already seen in the videos above him to submit, you may notice that this false, as Momone Momo and Hatsune Miku does not support another single language can sing in Japanese. Mitsuko mastered 4 languages, Japanese, Spanish, Korean and English, which belies this myth. Anyway, I hope to see your doubts cleared. It was a pleasure to talk with you, and as I said before, I hope, and stop thinking that Arisa Mitsuko is a Vocaloid illegal, as I told them is considered UTAU among the Mexican public. Finally I am bound to say that fans of Arisa Mitsuko are collecting signatures so they reflect and be removed from the black list, these are rumors can not confirm them this. I recall and I hope answer on this topic (Sorry for my English, I am using a translator) Ariel Mermoik I checked Adan's YT, and it seems that he removed all of his Ariel Mermoik videos. Does it mean that he stopped violating the rules? Adan's model edits are also featured on MMD Wiki. Should we blacklist him on MMD Wiki, in that case? Dangosan (talk) 19:52, December 27, 2012 (UTC) There is something I want to be explained to me.... I understand that someone who makes a VB from a Vocaloid (or software similar) should be deleted. But why also do with people who only use Pocaloid in other stuff non-related with UTAU? Or people who distribute illegal MMD models, by instance. They're linked, but I can not see enough reasons to delete articles just for that reason. And no, I do not mean myself. I'm not trying to restore my articles or something like that. I want someone to explain it to me because I want to understand the matter. Thank you very much for reading this n.n Oh, and I apologize for my so weird English. `Nezumi Uchimaki (talk) 06:37, February 13, 2013 (UTC) : Puedes hablar en español si así lo necesitas. Primero que todo, los UTAULOIDS fueron movidos a la lista negra por el reporte de tu site/blog y la actividad que en el se maneja. La redistribución de software de manera ilegal, tanto VOCALOID como VOICEROID. Este tipo de actividades que incitan a la actos ilegales son las que no apoyamos. : Eventos similares se han presentado en el pasado y se han manejado de la misma manera. No se puede apoyar a usuarios que rompen la ley.Por ende, tu y tus UTAULOIDS han pasado a la lista negra. : Ahora, esto no es bullying, como dices en el otro mensaje, por la siguiente manera: En todo momento me he referido a "sitio que distribuye software crackeado" y no por el nombre del sitio en particular. De igual manera el nombre referido es un alias de internet y no tu nombre real (el cual de hecho desconozco). Esta página meramente informó de las situaciones y en ningun momento queda por escrito el mandar hordas de odio a tu persona (y la gente que me conoce sabe que yo nunca actuo de esa manera). : También vi que pusiste palabras en mi boca en el post de mi cuenta... Yo noy méxicano. De un país tercermundista igual que tú. Yo compré a CLARA con mis ahorros y manejo el Tiny Editor a como puedo. Eventualmente ahorrare para el Full Editor. Si yo puedo, otros pueden. VOCALOID no es un juguete para niños (como veo que la mayor parte del fandom de OS es de prepubers a adolescentes), donde quieren tener TODAS las voces posibles. Los que llegan a tener muchos VOCALOIDS de manera legal son debido a su arduo trabajo (AkiGlancy) o debido a que los consiguen hasta con cupones (Sí, en el caso de los engloids puedes comprar con cupones). Así que excusas no hay. : Perdón, pero tus argumentos, al menos los mostrados aqui en la wiki, son pocos... y se que a pesar de mis argumentos, no vas a cambiar. Te acomoda mucho tu status de "dios" en el lado latino por tus distribuciones y no vas a querer salir de ese estado de comodidad y aceptación por hacer lo correcto. : No puedo hacer más al respecto. Se que tus UTAULOIDS son grabados autenticamente con tu voz, pero tus acciones son lo que no te ayuda. En fin. : Yue Nagareboshi (talk) 00:09, February 15, 2013 (UTC) : Uff es un alivio poder hablar en español xD Asi puedo expresarme mejor :3 Primero quiero pedir perdón por mi tono en los mensajes anteriores. Sé que no lo mencionaste, pero estoy seguro de que no fue muy amable (espero que comprendas que estaba muy enojado en ese momento y hablaba en caliente >_<) Yo entiendo tus argumentos y la postura de la página al no'' “apoyar a usuarios que rompen la ley”, pero he ahí mi problema. Me parece una medida algo tonta (disculpa el termino), ya que en ese caso también se debería poner en la lista negra a los usuarios que suban videos ilegalmente a YT, o que descarguen MP3s ilegalmente, o que subtitulen un video que no es legal resubir, o un album…...ya habrás entendido la idea xD Si a mis utaus se los pone allí porque yo distribuyo Vocaloid’s, ¿por qué no también a los que suben videos ilegales, o demás programas ilegales (Como Photoshop, como ejemplo), o una película? Ademas, aunque UTAU y VOCALOID son dos mundos bastante emparentados, no es motivo suficiente (o asi me parece) para que algo que haga en ese mundo me siga hasta aca, porque por mas similares que sean, son dos cosas distintas, y aquí (en el mundo UTAU) no hice nada ilegal, y mis UTAUs son completamente legales. Por otro lado, no me referia a que vos (o la persona que los haya puesto en esa lista) hayas mandado hordas de gente enfurecida contra mi o mi pagina, porque siempre hubo gente que insulto esa pagina. Siempre lo habrá y nunca cambiara (al menos por ahora sera asi...). Me refería a que esas mismas personas hablen mal de mis utaus (cuyos nombres si figuran), por ser míos. Eso me molesto, principalmente porque ellos no tienen nada que ver con el otro blog y son completamente legales. Pero aquí se los junta en la misma bolsa y terminan siendo tratados igual. Entonces, lo único que pido es que se borren sus nombres de la lista porque no hay ningún hecho ilegal en su creación y no hay motivos para que estén allí. No pido que reesablescan sus artículos y tampoco pienso hacer artículos nuevos. Mi nombre puede quedarse, eso no es lo que esta en discusion. Solo eso. Sobre las otras cosas: No sé a qué palabras te referías con lo de”pusiste palabras en mi boca en el post de mi cuenta”. Yo también tengo Vocaloid’s legales y por eso conozco su valor y se que cuesta adquirirlos. Tambien concuerdo con TODO (creeme que conozco a esos pre púberes xD) lo que decís en ese párrafo, salvo en esto: “Si yo puedo, otros pueden” No se a que clase social pertenecerás ni tampoco es importante, pero debes saber que hay gente cuyo acceso legal a VOCALOID es monetariamente IMPOSIBLE. Y no creo justo que esa gente no pueda acceder a el. Se que no son todos, pero son importantes. Asique creo que excusas si hay. Tengo mas “excusas”, pero no planeo iniciar una discusión sobre si la piratería y Pocaloid son buenos o malos xD Y sobre eso de que “me acomoda mi status de dios en el lado latino” debo decir que no. No encuentro eso mas alagador que un “gracias”. Es como esos comentarios de ''“asdasd te amo hazme un hijo adadsasd” (algo traumantes, pero existen ._.), no los tomo en serio xD Son todos comentarios alargadores, pero nada mas, No me creo en los laureles xD Ademas de que ese "status de dios" nunca me siguio a ningun otro sitio xD, asique yo no lo llamaria status, es algo que solo sucede en los comenarios n.n Gracias por leer, y espero que podamos llegar a un acuerdo que nos haga felices a todos :3 ' 01:56, February 15, 2013 (UTC)' Returning to 1925 I'm HorizonsP (yo may know me, maybe not: i'm not affraid of saying who am I). I am against the abuse of abusive behaviours and the misappropriation of UTAU/Vocaloid without the pertinent licenses or permissions as any other; but the creation of a blacklist like truly it is, means encouraging the flames of dread on such a real witch hunt. Those who violate the rules should be penalized on the basis of their actions, but some of the names banned according to the list are "in dubio pro reo": not enough evidences to lifetime nor temporal banning. There are clear cases, such as those using vocaloid voicebanks as UTAU ones, the "pitchers" or the rude ones. Eventhough, no one is morally able to dismiss an artist because of his/her thoughts: that's called censorship. Racism and dogmatic thinking is one of the cancers of our century: but that belongs to the private life of the author, it's just her/his business and it's not linked with the work. Whether they want to think in a disrespectful way, is just their trouble. And even if it were not, there are more elegant ways to make them realize of the error than including them on a blacklist. In conclusion: this list will not do anything but dividing the UTAU/Vocaloid world in increasingly alienated sectors. We're here for fun, for progress and so as to enjoying with the technological sunrise that virtual singers suppose to the humankind. There is already too much wrong with the world because of the exclusion and intolerance. Would not be interesting to avoid, at least, producing more grudges from now on? Reporting an UTAU I would like to report an UTAU. User Okashi Senkai (http://www.youtube.com/channel/UCDTVwr1AYRyAFdPY98LiP-w) is using Rook (the Vipperloid's) voice for his own UTAU. I have tried telling it to Rook's voicer, but nothing seems to have happened, so I would like you guys to investigate. To compare: Okashi: Spice Rook: Spice As you can hear, the voices are identical. He claims it is just a coincidence. He sent some WAV's to prove his innocence, but unfortunately I can't find the WAVs at the moment. One year later... It's been a year. Thank you very much for answering. That speaks highly of you. By the way, I'm being sarcastic. For if now there are some other moderator, I restate my problem: I am NezumiUchimaki. I have / had a site with POCALOID content. But my UTAUs are legal, they have my own voice. They should not be on that list because they fulfill all the rules. Thank you very much. Nezumi Uchimaki (talk) 04:33, March 8, 2014 (UTC) Utausser lier and problematic Informes Utausser Nombre: Elihan Nuñez Nacionalidad: Mexicana :Motivo: Este hombre utiliza una configuración VY1 y él está llamando a esta fanloid como un "Vocaloid3 privada" llamada UMI LOID este falso vocaloid privada tiene una página web: http://umiloid.blogspot.mx/ Historia falsa acerca de este VOCALOID3 falso: http://umiloid.blogspot.mx/p/sobre-la-creacion.html